Slipped Away
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: One-Shot. Yami's POV during the duel with Yuugi during DOMA. Everything about his light changed in that moment. How could he betray Yuugi? Is this revenge?


_Slipped Away_

_This is very old, written in 2005. This used to be up here, but I took it down for some unknown reason. So here it is again, edited._

_One shot._

_Summary: Yami's point of view during the episode where Yuugi returns to him for a brief duel using the power of the Orichalcos. During the duel they both learn that they are always together in spirit even when they are separated._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_This is in Yami's point of view._

_

* * *

_

I walk down the dusty rock covered pathway, hoping to find some way of saving myself from the darkness.

It feels as if thousands of years have passed since I last saw you my Aibou, my partner.

This strange feeling runs through my… No your body as I walk through this valley of lost souls, taking in the apparitions of our former enemies as they approach, vindictive expressions dancing across their faces. The souls of Keith, Weevil, the Paradox brothers, Arkana and Yami Malik appear as I walk further; spying upon a strange circle formation within the center of this valley.

Voices of angry souls pierce through my heart, shredding my dignity and slowly withering away my darkened soul. I sense your presence within this area. Our heart pounds heavily, thundering deep within our chest as I hope to find you here.

Closer and closer, I approach, freezing in place as I stand in front of a small circular pedestal, confused as numerous fallen souls surpass my mortal shell of a body as I call your name.

"Yuugi?"

Seconds pass as I stare in disbelief. A million balls of white light bind together; taking the shape of a short statured person; I only hope my eyes were not deceiving me as I observed this odd scene.

An array of prismatic color appeared within the small balls of light, from the vibrant hues of crimson, ebony, and goldenrod to the amazing hue of amethyst; I know these colors far too well.

These colors are of my own appearance and that of my Aibou, Yuugi; I watch as the small features of his body begin to form. From the tuft of spiky starfish-shaped hair, to the long gravity defying bolts of lightning that form bangs fall into his face, to the infamous innocent amethyst eyes.

My own eyes widen in surprise, taking in this scene. Yuugi's small form hovered momentarily as his small feet hit the pedestal, opening his eyes once more, blinking as he focused upon me, expression indescribable.

"Yuugi, you're really here?"

I question him in disbelief as he simply stares at me, his face portraying no sign of human emotion as all sense of reality left my body, sending me into a chaotic breakdown as I sprint forward, running like there was no tomorrow. I held my arms out in a futile attempt to hug my beloved partner. However, reality is bittersweet as I feel reality surface once more.

The gods must hate me as I run forward, trying to embrace him. My arms pass through his small form projected before me. This isn't my Yuugi in a sense. This is just a mirror of my fears. My Yuugi is not stoic and lifeless.

I stare in disbelief as he turns, locking his gaze with mine, his mouth agape as he whispers.

"The other me?"

I stare briefly, casting my eyes elsewhere. I did not want eye contact with this form of Yuugi.

"You came all this way just to see me?"

His question was so vague and simple that I simply felt lost in my response.

"Yuugi, of course I did. You are the world to me. You are the light that keeps me pure and without it I am slowly becoming insane. I'm slowly falling into the darkness that I have sealed away since you released me from the millennium puzzle."

My light stands silently, possibly in deep thought from my averted gaze. Yet he surprises me by turning toward, eyes narrowed. He sends me a death glare that could burn through the mightiest of souls, even Seto Kaiba's himself.

"Yuugi?"

He continues to glare, looking upon my worried face as he brushes past me, now sporting a duel disk that mysteriously formed upon his right arm.

"Pharaoh, to prove that you are not evil as Raphael proclaims, I challenge you to a duel. Only by defeating me will you find the truth in this dark situation."

He, he wants me to duel him? My own partner wants me to duel him in a situation of this magnitude?

I slowly back away, feeling like a coward. I did not want to duel, Yuugi. He is my best friend. I refuse to duel him. I'm hoping that my words can take the fog away from his innocent self.

He notices my fear, using it to his advantage. This Yuugi smirks, feigning innocence as he holds out his duel disk in battle position.

"Pharaoh it's time that you prove yourself worthy of being a man, and a pharaoh."

My eyes widen as I stare at my other half, sensing the seriousness in his tone. I give a weak nod, stepping closer into the circular formation as our duel disks light up.

The duel begins unwillingly upon my part as we both end up holding the same cards within our respective hands. I play a card, you play the same. We are like clockwork. You and I have the same strategies in game play. However, I slowly began to sense something off with his other moves.

Yuugi's strategy is off. He is toying with me. This is not a familiar tactic of his. As a duelist, Yuugi always plays with honor and respect for his opponent regardless of their nature. I have a bad feeling… I have a feeling that he is purposely throwing in the towel in this match.

Our turns continue to pass as our life points dissipate, chipping away at the tension. My worry grows with Yuugi as he draws on his turn. A smirk crosses his features as he gazed at the card, turning his eyes on me. Something is not right.

"Pharaoh, this is where it ends." He taunted, shaking his head.

"You have drawn the Seal of Orichalcos, didn't you?"

"You are fairly observant, the other me." He closes his eyes and shows me the card. I gasp as opens the field placement slot on his duel disk. He opens his eyes briefly, placing the card within the slot. "And now, I activate the Seal of Orichalcos."

The all familiar emerald light forms around his small body, enveloping it as he then opens his eyes, revealing crimson-amethyst eyes. The seal instantly glowed brightly and took form upon his forehead.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl."

Aibou had begun to defeat me, using the tactics of my betrayal in my duel with Raphael; even coming down to the combo of using Catapult turtle and the female mage.

I watch helplessly as I set a single card face down, awaiting my demise as he continues to yell his hate towards me, sending what little confidence I had to fall into the ever so endearing darkness.

My life point's stand at a mere 1200 and I knew I would not last another turn.

"Now Dark Magician Girl launch yourself off of the catapult, ending the duel!"

I watch in horror as the magician nods launching herself at me with all her might. I close my eyes, feeling fear and sadness overcome my exhausted and depressed body. I activate the trap that will end this duel within the blink of an eye.

A ball of golden light erupts from my trap card, sending the attack back at my counterpart. He screams in pain, collapsing onto the hardened earth. I blink, losing all sense of reality once again as I run over to his comatose form, cradling him close to my heart.

His amethyst eyes open, locking onto my narrowed ones, smiling slightly as he holds onto my arm.

"You did it, pal."

I blink in confusion.

"Yuugi, what are you talking about?"

He smiles as he explains what happened.

"This was the only way to rid the darkness of your heart, and it was not easy. But we did it."

Realization struck my mind as my mouth opened in shock.

Yuugi had planned this all out, he planned on dueling me.

Yet my attention was drawn back towards him as he began to fade away, whispering softly to me as he held my hand.

"I will always be with you the other me, I promise."

With that he completely dismantled into thousands of glowing orbs of light. I sat on the hard ground; blinking back tears as I muttered one simple phrase.

"Slipped Away."

He had slipped away from my grasp all over again. I would save Yuugi, and I will prove to him that I will never let the darkness take control ever again. After all, we are partners in everything.


End file.
